Lagrima Detras de un Deseo
by Girls in game
Summary: Una terrible pesadilla comienza a atormentar a Sasuke, podra este encontrar el significado de esta, antes de que lo peor suceda? Primer Capi LEMON . [sasusaku]
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo!! Aquí nuestro primer fic! Espero que les guste...

Warning: Primer capi tiene LEMON! Asi que Girls in Game company (XP) se libera de todas las responsabilidades (traumas, adicciones, y todos eso XD)

Declaimer: Naruto no es de nosotras, ya que si lo fuera Itachi seria de Andrehya y habría solo SasuSaku por parte de Andy.

* * *

**Lagrimas Detrás de un Deseo**

Todo era oscuro. El silencio invadía el lugar. Y el frió era abrasador. Dio un par de pasos, hasta que un grito corrompió el lugar. Entonces una gota; dos gotas, extendio su mano y la tercera gota callo. Sangre… y un nuevo grito retumbo en sus oidos.

Se levanto completamente asustado. Las gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro y su respiración era agitada. Miro sus manos. No habia sangre. Suspiro aliviado, y pudo contemplar su anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo. Giro su vista al otro lado de la cama. Sus ojos se llenaron de paz y tranquilidad al verla ahí. Tan tranquila como un angel. Salio de su cama y fue a la cocina muy silenciosamente para no despertarla.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua helada. Intento calmarse pero esos gritos seguian en su cabeza, irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sasuke-kun… -escucho su voz dulce y calmada detrás de el y sintió como su suave mano se posaba en su hombro.

¿Qué haces despierta? Vuelve a la cama...ya es tarde

¿Estas bien? Tuviste una pesadilla, verdad? – Se quedo en silencio ante esta pregunta-

Se acerco y se puso frente a el. Lo miro a los ojos. Sin duda ella era la única que lo conocía bien. Solo con una mirada hacia que el se tranquilizara.

Ven vamos a dormir, si… -dijo acariciándole el cuello-

Hmp, siempre eres así, tan molesta –la tomo de los hombros y dando suaves masajes-

Pero… soy tu molestia… -dijo con una voz pausada y ligera-

De pronto sus ojos se llenaron de ansias y la miro detenidamente… Sentía como su sangre se iba acelerando mientras todo su ser hervía de deseo. Toco una vez mas sus hombros bajando las tiras del vestido rosa, dándoles a la pelirrosa un aspecto muy sensual, la miro de nuevo y no pudo contenerse más.

Le tomo el cuello y la atrajo hacia el. Comenzó a besarla lenta y apasionadamente, mientras acariciaba su espada y cintura.

Un beso lleno de amor y lujuria a la vez. Jugaba con sus labios a la vez que sujetaba su cadera con fuerza. La chica ahogo un gemido de placer al sentir como la juguetona lengua de Sasuke se movía con libertad dentro de su boca. Sasuke tomo muy en cuenta ese detalle. La tomo en brazos muy delicadamente y la recostó en el mesón. Sin duda sus deseos lo estaban comiendo, tenia que hacerla suya ya

Se acomodo sobre ella, tratando de hacerlo lo más suavemente posible. La miro detenidamente con sus ojos negros, lo cuales brillaban de deseo. Acerco sus labios a su lóbulo izquierdo y comenzó a succionarlo, logrando que un gemido se escapara de la boca de la pelirrosa. Fue bajando poco a poco, regando mil y un besos en todo su cuello. Sintió como un agudo dolor apareció en su entrepierna y como iba aumentando. Paro con las caricias y levanto su mirada hacia los ojos verdes.

Porque paras? – pregunto acariciando sus cabellos azabaches.

No puedo continuar – dijo con su grave voz

Ella lo miro confundida- Por que?

Aquí no.. –dijo formando una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

En un parpadeo, Sasuke iba directo a su cuarto, cargando a Sakura, mientras la besaba con pasión y ternura.

Subió las escaleras y sin prender la luz lo recostó en la cama matrimonial con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, como si se tratara de una joya valiosa y única que tenia que cuidar.

La miro a los ojos; esos ojos verdes jades lo descontrolaban. Y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas lo llenaba de placer y éxtasis. Comenzó a acercarse a sus labios rosas pero antes le susurra.

Aquí estoy más cómodo…

Se apodero de sus labios, sin duda eran un manjar en la boca del Uchiha. Los besaba y acariciaba con su lengua, mientras con sus manos delineaba la forma de su femenina figura. Sus manos fueron subiendo hasta sus hombros, tomando la delicada tela y bajándola lentamente. Sasuke sonrió al ver los pechos de la Kunoichi, completamente a su alcance y solo para el. La beso profundamente y fue bajando hasta su cuello mientras sus manos seguían arrancando su ropa. Bajo sus besos hasta llegar a su clavícula.

Ligeros suspiros salieron de la boca de Sakura, las manos de ella iban acariciando sus cabellos y también quitándole la camisa.

El, no podía más… y retiro la ultima prenda que la cubría. La vio completamente desnuda debajo de el. Ese maldito dolor lo carcomía. La beso salvajemente y comenzó a masajear sus pechos con suavidad, haciendo que ella gimiera.

El dolor aumentaba a cada segundo, sentía como el calor que el cuerpo de ella emanaba iba ahogarlo. No pudo contenerse más y el mismo se quito el bóxer.

Comenzó a tocarla llevo sus manos por cada lugar de su cuerpo. Los labios de ambos ya estaban rojos e hinchados. Recorrió sus manos por el vientre y bajo hasta los muslos de la pelirrosa. Rompieron el salvaje beso por falta de aire… pero no tardo mucho en posesionarse de sus pechos. Las manos de ella iban dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en la fuerte espalda del Uchiha.

Ambos gemían de placer de deseo. Ambos gimieron el nombre del otro al llegar al punto de place máximo. Sin dudarlo la beso, no con tanto salvajismo, sino más bien con dulzura. Tomo su cintura y la penetro con lentitud… Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella. Pero a medidita que el tiempo pasaba, las embestidas se volvían mas y mas fuertes… el enterró su rostro en el cuello de la Kunoichi, mientras sus embestidas aumentaban, sus respiraciones irregulares aumentaron y los erguidos pechos de Sakura se comprimían con el pecho fuerte de el. Acto seguido llego su segundo orgasmo, con más intensidad que el otro, depositando su semilla dentro de ella.

* * *

Que les pareció? Les gusto? pues dejen sus review para saber sus opiniones, sugerencias y mas. Y no se preocupen este fic recién comienza

Nos vemos!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lagrimas detrás de un deseo**

Oscuridad… Silencio, uno ahogante y abrasador. El aire era denso...y venenoso. Luego... un grito, un grito lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. Corrió hasta más no poder. Se sentía como la oscuridad emanaba un calor infernal, y otro grito se escucho pero este pronunciaba su nombre. El sintió una punzada en el corazón al descubrir quien era...

Este sueño... Sakura – se levanto agitado y giro su cabeza hasta el lado derecho de su cama – como quisiera tener esa tranquilidad… parece un ángel

El toco los suaves cabellos de la pelirrosa. El alba había aparecido en señal que el día iba a comenzar, iluminando el cuarto. Los rayos de la esfera de calor llegaron hasta los cerrados ojos de la kunoichi, levantándola al instante.

Buenos días, Sasuke-kun – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se levantaba-

Buenos días –dijo con un deje cansado. Habían pasado tres semanas desde la anterior pesadilla, ya esta vez fue peor… su voz…

¿Te sucede algo? – Ella noto su mirada perdida-

Estoy bien – la miro con esos ojos penetrantes por unos momentos

De acuerdo, voy a ducharme

El la miro de pies a cabeza. Era tan hermosa, y tan inocente… cerró la puerta del baño. El suspiro. Necesitaba calmarse. Tiempo después ellos se encontraban en el comedor. El noto algo… algo diferente.

¿Que te pasa Sakura?

Por que los preguntas – lo miro extrañada –

No has comido mucho – el miraba el plato, que apenas se notaba que le había probado algunas cucharas.

No me siento muy bien… eso es todo

¿Segura? – el quería sonar normal pero la verdad estaba algo preocupado –

Si estoy bien, solo es un dolor de estomago – lo contesto con toda serenidad. Pero el aire se volvió tenso cuando ella sintió que el dolor empeoraba.

Sasuke giro su vista y vio como su esposa se tocaba el estomago con una expresión un tanto dolorosa.

Segura que estas bien, deberías recostarte, no te ves bien – se levanto de su silla y camino hacia ella, en su mente ya estaba formando una idea de lo que estaba pasando pero prefirió no decir nada y comprobar si era cierto.

Creo que tienes razón, mejor descanso un poco.

Sasuke la ayudo a subir las escaleras, La recostó en la cama y la miro con un poco de ternura.

¿Te traigo un vaso con agua?

No estoy bien, solo quiero descansar – y al cabo de unos momentos, la kunoichi quedo dormida. Sasuke la cubrió con una manta y se sentó al otro extremo de la cama. Instintivamente acaricio sus cabellos rosas, pero en eso la pesadilla volvió a su mente, atormentándolo. Esa pesadilla ya lo estaba preocupando, así salio a dar un paseo y despegar su mente.

Sakura despertó unas horas después. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que su esposo no se encontraba en casa, así que decidió descubrir la causa de ese dolor, y dirigió al baño.

Y quedo un momento en silencio contemplando su reflejo en el espejo.

Por Kami… que dolor – diciéndose a si misma

No será que… - una idea pasó por su mente. Levanto su mano y la miro, por un momento y después la bajo hasta el nivel de su vientre, haciendo movimientos circulares, una técnica que su shishou le enseño una vez. Paso un momento y dejo de moverla. Una dulce y bella sonrisa apareció en su rostro, junto con una lágrima de felicidad.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Su mirada vagaba por los recuerdos de tan atormentadora pesadilla. Buscaba un significado… pero por que el grito era de ella? Por que sentía que su alma se entristecía al estar en esa oscuridad?.. Necesitaba un por que, y el tenia que encontrarlo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de cierto jounin peligris.

Sasuke… espero que no te encuentres ocupado pero te necesitamos para una misión... – el peligris abrió su adorado libro al no escuchar una respuesta inmediata –

… ¿Tienen que ser en este momento? – el Uchiha sonó molesto –

Si, la misión es de rango A, tu presencia es necesaria, no puedes negarte.

Entonces iré, solo déjame ir a recoger mis cosas

Que bien que hayas aceptado... Ja ne! – dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo –

Se dirigió lo mas rápido a su casa. No dejaba de pensar en aquella pesadilla. Abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras. Al entrar a su habitación, busco a su esposa.

Sakura? – pregunto entrando al baño –

Sasuke-kun, llegaste…

Estabas llorando? – Vio algunas lágrimas en el rostro de la pelirrosa –

No… solo…

Sasuke noto algo curioso… la mano de Sakura se encontraba posada en su vientre, acariciándolo dando a entender lo ocurrido. Su mente ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así quería saberlo exactamente.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer, mientras sonreía y asentía su cabeza – vamos a tener un bebe… estoy embarazada

Corrió para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. La estrecho en sus brazos mientras la besaba con todo el amor que el sentía por ella.


End file.
